Deadeye Uzumaki
by Geo Knight
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is over, the Juubi's soul resealed inside the moon, it's chakra inside the hero of the war Naruto Uzumaki. Three years of wandering across the Elemental Nations pass, when Edolas's Anima finds its next victim. However instead of Edolas, Naruto finds himself in the world of Earthland, more percise the country of Fiorre.


**Hiya!**

**So I really wanted to see a story for this pairing, and since I did see one. I decided to make one. Hope you guys like it!**

**NarutoXFairy Tail**

**Pairing: NarutoXBiscaXErza**

**Women will still interested in Naruto, but Bisca & Erza will be it.**

* * *

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

**"Demonic/Summons's Dialogue"**

** 'Demonic/Summons's Thoughts'**

Techniques/Spells

**Demonic/Summons's Techniques/Spells**

(Translation)

**(Sarcastic and/or Stupid Comments)**

** Chapter 1**

A young man walks through the forest of River Country with no aim on his destination. Sun-kissed blonde hair with blood red ends, only slightly messy, much unlike his childhood, reaching a little past his shoulder blades. Tanned skin that once upon a time held his trademark whisker marks, now completely whisker-free. His visible left eye, the other side hidden under his bangs, a continuously circling mix of sapphire blue and amethyst purple. Two earrings, one on each ear, on his right ear a, shining silver double helix made of the purest metal. On his left ear an emerald, one the darkest shade of green the eye could see, molded perfectly into a shape easily resembling a symbol of the arcane arts **(think of a spell circle, in green...)**. Steel-toed boots, a causal pair of jeans, a burnt orange long-sleeve shirt **(can't forget the orange!)**, a sleeve-less black jacket with emerald and silver lines, and of course the emerald green jewel belonging to the Shodaime Hokage (First Fire Shadow) around his neck on a black leather cord.

This man is Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, former Genin of Konoha (Hidden Leaf), former Jinchuriki of Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-Tailed Fox) and current container of the Juubi's (Ten-Tails) chakra. The spirit of the Juubi resealed in it's prison **(for those who don't know... The moon).**

Having Kurama's chakra taken away by Madara during the war could've killed him, honestly it should have. Yet something, most likely his Uzumaki longevity, helped him stay alive until medical help arrived and got him off the battlefield.

**X Flashback X**

The sounds of battle, kunai and shuriken clashing, screams of pain, explosive notes going off, the silence of death. They can all be heard from the Allied camp near the battlefield.

The medic-nin, nearby healing all injured soldiers, and the five Kage and the commanders of the Allied forces are the only ones there. One tent holds 17 year old Naruto Uzumaki, who has almost fully healed from Kurama forcibly being removed from his body.

Pausing from looking through his notes on his family's sealing techniques, he looks up at hearing the flap of the tent open.

Standing in his vision, a light-skinned woman of average height, brown eyes, soft pink lipstick, straight waist-length blonde hair tied into two loose ponytails, and a violet rhombus mark on her forehead. She has a slender frame, a rather large bust **(about 106cm in circumference, according to Jiraiya)** wrapped in a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Above that she wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. On her feet she wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails.

This is Tsunade Senju, member of the legendary Sannin (Three Ninja), nick named the Slug Princess because of her summoning contract, and a terrible gambler which earned her another nickname "The Legendary Sucker" **(get your mind out of the gutter)**. However, most importantly she's the Godaime Hokage (Fifth Fire Shadow), current leader of Konohagakure (The Village Hidden in the Leaves), and most importantly one of Naruto's "Precious People", who he likes to call Baa-chan (Grandma)... Mostly to piss her off.

"How ya' feeling?" asked a concerned Tsunade to the person who she sees as her own son, even if their technically cousins by blood.

"Like shit... Ow! The hell is wrong with you?" asked Naruto to the woman who just flicked in the forehead.

"Language young man." scolded a smiling Tsunade, wagging her finger in front of Naruto's face. Tsunade looks at the notes the young man in front of her was reading. A concerned frown shows on her face.

"You plan to split the Juubi? Like Minato did to Kurama the day you were born?" She looks at him directly in his eyes, "You planning to sacrifice your life for the rest of us?"

Naruto looks his notes beside him, "I wasn't planning to use the Shiki Fuujin (Corpse Spirit Sealing Method) if that's what you're implying. There several seals in these books that can do the same thing without giving your soul to the shinigami. I just have to find it... *sigh* Even if I do find something, sealing the soul without the chakra would just cause an influx of power in the area that the sealing occurs. The only possibility of this working with minimal damage would be sealing the chakra without the soul, and without the Rinnegan (Transmigration Eye) to help control the Juubi's chakra, there will certainly be side-effects."

Tsunade looks at Naruto surprised, "When did you get so smart?"

**stare...**

Putting her hands up as a sign of surrender, "*sigh* alright alright, jeesh moody much."

She looks at Naruto with genuine smile, "Just know no matter what you end up doing, I will always love you."

Tsunade turns around and begins to walk out of the tent. She stops right at the entrances, looking over her shoulder, she smiles, "Back to work brat."

A genuine smile **(one of the few given in his life)** appears on Naruto's face, "Hai Hai... Baa-chan."

**X Flashback X**

He had promised he would end the war, and that's exactly what he did. He had found a way to split the Juubi in half and safely seal the pieces away. The soul sealed back into the moon and the chakra sealed inside himself.

He didn't die from the sealing, but as he predicted taking the Juubi's chakra inside himself had caused some side affects. One of the them, the removal of his trademark whisker marks. Another, the unlocking of his dormant Uzumaki genes (which explains the red ends and the purple in his eyes). However, the biggest side-effect he gained from the sealing was the shrinking of his own chakra coils.

The Juubi's chakra is too pure, too chaotic to even attempt to control without the Rinnegan. Luckily they didn't shrink completely, he now was the same as his friend Rock Lee, having enough chakra to live and maybe even enhance his speed and strength a bit, he just couldn't use Nin/Genjutsu (Ninja Arts/Illusionary Arts). He was even able to channel chakra **(normal & elemental)** so Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Arts) was still very much in his reach.

The war has been over for three years now. Within a few months after the war, the shinobi era ended. There were no more wars, the children who still wanted to learn the art were still taught, and the villages still took missions to deal with bandits and the remaining missing-nin. The alliance still remained strong to this day and the era of peace that Naruto & Ero-Sennin (Pervy Sage **(Can you guess who?)**) dreamed of and fought for had begun.

Naruto had decided to resign from Konoha's service and travel across the nations. He still visited a couple of times, but he was happy letting his friends and their families live their own lives.

**(Speaking of, how are Naruto's friends doing now a days? Let's find out.)**

Sasuke, who had come to his senses during the war and returned to alliance's side of the battle, had returned to Konoha to face the charges of treason. The trial had gone the way you'd expect **(no he was not sentenced to death)**. Sasuke, at the beginning of the trial had stood up and told Tsunade and the jury that he was pleading guilty. At the ruling of the sentence, the jury **(which a majority of it was made-up of the civilian counsel members)** had instead of agreeing to Tsunade's recommendation of public execution, used their majority vote to call for life imprisonment with chakra and bloodline sealed, just because they still believed the village needed the Sharigan. Tsunade, not wanting to waste her time on the counsel members, just went along with it.

At the counsel meeting the next day, the civilian counsel members had made a list of the civilians and kunoichi that they had wanted to give birth to the future generations of the Uchiha clan. Tsunade having predicted this, had made it clear that only someone willing to give participate in this program would be allowed. She also mentioned that just because the civilians would be given birth to Uchiha children, would not mean their families would have access to anything of the clans **(The inability to "steal" the Uchiha's assets for themselves dissuaded many of the counsel members and civilians to put their names forward)**. The only one that still wanted to participate in this program was Konoha's own resident banshee of a fan-girl, Sakura Haruno (**and man was Tsunade disappointed)**.

As for Sakura, well aside from the above **(as in still being a screaming fan-girl of the Uchiha**), she was artificially impregnated soon after the counsel meeting, removed as Tsunade's apprentice, given a part-time job at the hospital, and became a full-time mother to her baby girl **(I never did find out her name...)**.

Ino & Sai had gotten together, and were starting their own family.

Shikamaru and Gaara's sister Temari had gotten together.

Iruka and Ayame started dating about a year ago.

Shino is dating a civilian woman, who apparently wasn't afraid of his bugs.

Hinata after talking with Naruto about their feelings for each other, had fought out her love **(or admiration, or obsession depending on how you look at it...)** was not returned, slowly got over her crush and started giving Kiba chance.

Tenten, after finishing grieving Neji's death during the war, had started meeting with a traveling weapons dealer that periodically came to Konoha.

Kiba, as mentioned before, started dating Hinata and apparently learned to control his hormones **(good boy.)**.

Finally, Choji took over his families restaurant, and started seeing one of the newly hired waitresses.

As for the hero of this story? He traveled the Elemental Countries of course.

He visited Shion in Demon Country, who some time while the war was going on, had gained a boy-friend. So Naruto wasn't needed to keep that promise of helping create the next generation of priestesses.

He had visited Kumo, Kiri, Taki, Suna, Kusa, Moon Country, the remains of Oto, his home land of Uzushio, and of course his favorite queen/Daimyo/actress Koyuki in Spring Country.

There was a lot to learn in Spring Country, all the new technology that they had created. One of the most interesting things he learned about while spending his time with Koyuki **(besides them acting out every scene in Icha Icha Paradise)**, was the creation and usage of firearms **(Guns people... Guns)**. His most prized possessions are his custom made twin Mauser C96s, hand crafted and engraved with multiple seals each allowing him the use of chakra. He learned steelwork, gun & bullet crafting, repair, maintenance, and many other things.

While learning steelwork for his guns, he also took to sword crafting. Unlike with guns, he hasn't kept any that he made himself, but he had a few good ideas on what he'd like to make eventually. A lot of things have happened since the war ended and peace was created, and he was just content on his life at the moment, but an little adventure now and again wouldn't be so bad. Little did our hero know, he was about to get his wish.

**X Edolas: Anima Control Room X**

Sirens blaring, engineers running around like chickens with their heads cut off, this is what one would see if they entered the control room for Edolas' Anima spell.

"WHY ARE THE ALARMS GOING OFF?!"

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCKS HAPPENING?!" *whack*

**(Yep... That last guy totally didn't just run into the wall head-first. Yep...)**

"SOMEONE SHUT THE ANIMA SPELL OFF!"

**(Too late...)**

**X Elemental Nations: River Country X**

Standing in a clearing of trees is where we find our favorite ninja

Looking around him, Naruto sighs happily, "I just love nature."

The wind blows around him, swaying his bangs hiding his right eye, showing a glimpse of a scar that looks like it travels from the tip of his right ear to the bridge of his nose, along with the same combination of blue and purple iris only this time a milkier shade showing he lost the ability to use his right eye.

Naruto tenses as the wind suddenly picks up, looking upward he sees the clouds above him start to swirl and a hole to be created in between them.

"What the hell..."

* * *

**Gun magic, Sword magic, and Requip are what Naruto will be using. Cowboy Naruto! :P**

**Next chapter we enter Fiorre! Thinking about having Naruto go to Fairy Tail around the same time Erza and Bisca meet.**

**Also funfact: While I do have notes for somethings on this story, it all just happens as I sit down to write. So you have ideas for me to use, there more then welcome :)**

**Also also... Any ideas for original gun magic spells would be awesome. Can be inspired by any other anime/game/or point of context.**

**For Example: Coyote Stark's Resurrection will be Naruto's version of Dragon Force (or Drive)**

**I am not abandoning Broken, But this such an interesting idea, I had to try it. Just these two stories.**

**Next chapter will hopefully be longer.**

**Ja Ne! (See Yah!)**


End file.
